burlingtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dillon Brampton
Dillon Brampton is part of the Brampton family. He is currently a student at Canadia Universitaria but has not declared a major. Dillon lives with Stephanie Benevolat and the two are raising Stephanie's daughters. The two are engaged to be wed. Family Dillon Brampton is the only son of Rich Brampton and Lisaw Brampton. He has three other siblings. His older sister is Jessica Brampton. After his father was killed in a fire, his mother remarried Jarvis Benevolat. From that marriage came two more half-siblings: Joe-Jack Benevolat and Sable Burlington. Dillon has no children but is helping Stephanie raise her twins. Parents' Death When Dillon was still a child, his father was killed in a fire. Relationships Dillon Brampton has been linked to Pepper Burlington and Tempe van Baarle. Dillon and Pepper lived in the same university housing unit and it was rumoured that the two were seeing each other. Tempe and Dillon were in a public relationship which ended badly when a school mascot was caught flirting with Tempe. The two have since tried to patch things up but Dillon has been too busy with school to deal with it. Dillon was often reported to have an on-again-off-again relationship with Stephanie. The Society Pages first broke the story on their relationship before any of his other relationships came about. There was no mention of the two, and then after breaking up with Pepper and Tempe, he was seen with Stephanie again going to family functions. At the wedding of Zoolander Lafayette-Dubois and Trisha LaFayette-Dubois, it was reported that Dillon and Stephanie broke up after he flirted with Tempe. During this break up, Dillon moved in with Romeo Quattrone and the two were big into having lots of female guests over. Dillon was said to be seeing Nyla Burlington and possibly Cashel Seabright (Joe-Jack's fiancée at the time). As Dillon finished his last semester at school, he was seen with Stephanie again. At the time, Stephanie was engaged to Andrew Reid. Stephanie revealed to Andrew, Dillon and Jan Michael Creelman that any of those men could be the father of her child. Andrew broke up with Stephanie. Jan Michael was distraught as he was married with his wife was also pregnant. Dillon stayed with Stephanie and decided that the two would raise the children regardless of who the father was. Shortly after, Dillon and Stephanie were engaged. Society Pages Articles *Dillon's tag @ the Society Pages *Dillon seen with Stephanie. *Dillon and Tempe break up. *Rumour about Pepper and Dillon's relationship. *Dillon seen at Milonia Kuranakis' funeral. *Dillon and Pepper break up. *Dillon and Stephanie reportedly in a relationship. *Dillon mentioned in uncle Lawrence Brampton's obituary. *Dillon and Stephanie officially an item. *Dillon mentioned in article about Stephanie and Sugar Burlington. *Dillon and Stephanie attend Benevolat family housewarming party. *Dillon seen at Zoolander and Trisha LaFayette-Dubois' wedding during a fight. *Dillon and Stephanie break up at the LaFayette-Dubois wedding. *Post-break up update on Dillon and Stephanie. *Dillon mentioned in a post about a house he used to live in. *Dillon and Stephanie repair friendship. *Dillon seen with Nyla Burlington. *Dillon survives fire at his house. *Dillon reportedly having affair with newly engaged Stephanie. *Dillon has reunion with his siblings. *Dillon seen begging for money. *Break-in at Dillon's house. *Cashel Seabright seen leaving Dillon's house. *Dillon Graduates from school, spends last days moving out with Stephanie. *Dillon mentioned in post about Frontenac House, his final Uni residence. *Dillon seen at Stephanie's house. *Dillon thought to be one of 3 potential fathers of Stephanie's baby. *Dillon proposes to Stephanie. *Dillon and Stephanie hold housewarming party. Category:English Category:Greek Category:Portuguese Category:Indian Category:Kuranakis Ancestry Category:Brampton Ancestry Category:Orphaned